Song of a Wizard
by Juno Moneta
Summary: Harry Potter songfic, but not entirely about music. Starts summer after GoF, will not adhere closely to canon thereafter, will be Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, and Neville/Luna. This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you like it! Please review! -Juno Moneta
1. Chapter 1: Superman It's Not Easy

Superman

Harry had been stuck at Privet Drive for two depressing weeks. He sighed, turning on the muggle radio that Hermione had gotten him. The music that came on sickened him: "Lucky I'm in love with my best friend…" How could anyone be so happy when the grave of Cedric Diggory was yet so young, when Lord Voldemort was at large?

Now, that was better, Harry thought, as the radio switched onto a new song: Superman, by Five for Fighting.

_I can't stand to fly_ I really don't want to be your hero,

_I'm not that naïve_ I wish that I could have my parents, I don't want fame,

_I'm just out to find_

_The better part of me_ I just want to know who I am

_I'm more than a bird...I'm more than a plane_

_More than some pretty face beside a train_

_It's not easy to be me_ Damn right, when every year I seem to come into contact with something related to Voldemort.

_Wish that I could cry_ I wish I could let go,

_Fall upon my knees_ Deny life,

_Find a way to lie_

_About a home I'll never see_

_It may sound absurd...but don't be naive_

_Even heroes have the right to bleed_ I might not always win

_I may be disturbed...but won't you concede_

_Even heroes have the right to dream_ I still wish I could have a normal life

_It's not easy to be me_

_Up, up and away...away from me_

_It's all right...you can all sleep sound tonight_

_I'm not crazy...or anything..._ Cut it out, Minister! You know I am telling the truth…

_I can't stand to fly_

_I'm not that naive_

_Men weren't meant to ride_

_With clouds between their knees_ I'm not ready for all of this

_I'm only a man in a silly red sheet_ I'm only a man with a lightning bolt star

_Digging for kryptonite on this one-way street_ Fighting to survive

_Only a man in a funny red sheet_

_Looking for special things inside of me_

_Inside of me_

_Inside me_

_Yeah, inside me_

_Inside of me_

_I'm only a man_

_In a funny red sheet_

_I'm only a man_

_Looking for a dream_

_I'm only a man_

_In a funny red sheet_

_And it's not easy, hmmm, hmmm, hmmm..._

_It's not easy to be me_

This song told the story of his life, thought Harry.


	2. Chapter 2: You've Got A Friend

J. K. Rowling: Juno, dear, you neglected to write a disclaimer on your first chapter.

Juno: I apologize to both J. K. Rowling and Five for Fighting for my previously missing disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter books and her characters. Only characters that I introduce are mine. Five for Fighting owns the song Superman. If I owned it, I'd be writing new songs to publish right now.

This chapter's disclaimer: I own only the character Silvia Seton. JKR has the rights to her characters and her story. You've Got a Friend belongs to Carole King (I'm almost certain of this).

This is my first fanfic, so please let me know about anything I could do to improve my writing. I promise Ginny will come into this soon. By the way, Harry/Silvia is NOT happening! Silvia is TEN years old. She'll be like a little sister to Harry and his friends.

Chapter Two: You've Got a Friend

As Harry heard the next song come on, he decided to take a walk. He was tired of being locked up in Number Four, Privet Drive. Little did he know that on Privet Drive lived a little girl by the name of Silvia Seton, a muggleborn who had not yet gotten her Hogwarts letter, who had also decided to walk to the park. On his way to the park, the young wizard noticed Dudley and his gang standing over a weeping girl and punching her, and he saw her blast them back in a bout of accidental magic that frightened her as much as it gladdened Harry.

He walked over and, as he rubbed bruise salve over her back, introduced himself to the child: "Hi, I'm Harry Potter, Dudley's cousin. I'm fourteen. I am really sorry that he hurt you, and I know exactly how it feels to be on the end of that gang's punches. I promise that I won't let them hurt you again."

The little girl started to smile a little and replied, "Hi Harry, my name is Silvia Seton, and I'm ten years old. Thank you so much for helping me. I'm supposed to be at home, but I don't want to go back yet. Mum is alright, but Dad hates me. Do you know what made the boys go away?"

"You made the boys go away. I know you probably think magic isn't real, but your magic made the boys go away. Next year, you'll get to come to Hogwarts and learn how to control your magic. I'll be in my fifth year, and you can always come to me if you need any help with homework, or anything. If anyone hurts you, let me know, and I'll stop them. Where do you want to go?"

"Can I stay with you for a little while?" asked Silvia, her blue eyes filled with tears of gratitude.  
"Sure," replied Harry. "How about I take you flying? I have a racing broom, and I've been dying to get back on it."

Her mouth slightly agape, Silvia nodded. She and Harry climbed through the window into Harry's room, and they retrieved the Firebolt that had so quickly become one of his most prized possessions. They walked to an area surrounded by trees, and Harry and Silvia flew for hours as she told him about her life, and how her dad was always out drinking, and he told her about Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Voldemort, the wars, Cedric, Sirius, Quidditch, classes, Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore, Hogwarts' food, dormitories, grades, and everything else she could possibly want to know about Hogwarts. Harry suggested that they go back when he noticed that the sun was starting to set. As he walked her back, she pulled out her iPod, and selected a song called "You've got a friend."

_When you're down and troubled_ So help me god, if Dudley ever touches Silvia again!

_And you need some loving care_ **Thanks, Harry. I think you also needed a friend**

_And nothing, nothing is going right_ Your dad is going to deal with one angry wizard if we ever meet.

_Close your eyes and think of me_ **Remember the little girl you found**

_And soon I will be there_ You know I'll come every time

_To brighten up even your darkest night_

_You just call out my name_

_And you know wherever I am_

_I'll come running to see you again_ **I know I will.** Slap me if I don't

_Winter, spring, summer or fall_

_All you have to do is call_

_And I'll be there_

_You've got a friend_

_If the sky above you_

_Grows dark and full of clouds_

_And that old north wind begins to blow_

_Keep you head together_

_And call my name out loud_

_Soon you'll hear me knocking at you door_

_You just call out my name_

_And you know wherever I am_

_I'll come running to see you again_

_Winter, spring, summer or fall_

_All you have to do is call_

_And I'll be there_

_Ain't it good to know that you've got a friend_

_When people can be so cold_

_They'll hurt you, and desert you_

_And take your soul if you let them_ Don't let your dad get you down. **Don't let Voldemort ruin your life.**

_You just call out my name_

_And you know wherever I am_

_I'll come running to see you again_

_Winter, spring, summer or fall_

_All you have to do is call_

_And I'll be there_

_You've got a friend_

"Noontime picnic, tomorrow?" inquired Silvia.

"Sure thing, Silvia!" replied Harry.


	3. Chapter 3 Waiting on the World to Change

A/N: I really need reviews in order to make this story the best it can be. What songs do you think I should use? Also, it would be wonderful to have a beta reader, so if you want to beta this story, please send me a pm. Thanks! Oh, and, in Chapter 2, Harry had bruise salve with him because he tends to get hurt in the magical world, and because Dudley loves to beat him up. I hope that cleared up any confusion about why he had the salve on him, when he didn't know that Silvia would need it. -Juno Moneta

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter books and the Harry Potter characters. John Mayer owns the song "Waiting on the World to Change." I own only Silvia Seton, and my storyline.

Chapter Three: Waiting on the World to Change

Harry woke up the next morning, and noticed an article in the Daily Prophet, which said that Lord Voldemort was not back, and that Harry was lying. Upset by this, but happy that he would see Silvia again, Harry did his chores as quickly as possible, so that he could escape at noon to meet Silvia. After making breakfast, scrubbing the floors, weeding the garden, fixing Dudley's Nintendo, and making lunch for the Dursleys, Harry left with a basket that held two sandwiches, two Snapple Iced Teas, and Hogwarts, a History, to meet Silvia at the park. When he finally got there, he saw Dudley and his gang approaching Silvia again. Furious, Harry stepped in front of Silvia and told the bullies, "You'll have to go through me first." For good measure, Harry fingered his wand to scare Dudley. "Let's go, Piers," muttered Dudley. "You're both freaks. Birds of together flock a feather," he said louder, turning away from Harry and Silvia.

"Thanks," Silvia quietly said, "they love to beat me up."  
"No problem," said Harry. "D'you want to start eating?"

"Sure," Silvia replied. She had brought some cheese and apples, and a slice of cheesecake. "Maybe we should start with the cheesecake, so it doesn't go bad."

"Sounds like a good idea," said Harry. "Do you want me to take you to Diagon Alley, when I leave Privet Drive?"  
"Yes, please," Silvia enthusiastically replied.  
Harry told her about the Daily Prophet article, causing Silvia to cry, "Don't they know that you want him back even less than they do; can't they see that there is no reason for you to lie about that this; can't they see that you are an honest person?"

"But that's the problem," replied Harry, "for the first thirteen years of my life, I was 'the Harry Potter,' assumed to be a hero by multitudes of people who really didn't know me. Even then, though, in my second year at Hogwarts, the other students were quick to say that I was the heir of Slytherin, and that I was controlling the monster attacking muggleborns, solely because I could speak to snakes. Those students only started apologizing after the monster attacked one of my best friends, Hermione Granger. Last year, people thought I had put my name in the goblet of fire to be a triwizard champion, because they thought I wanted attention. Even Ron Weasley, one of my other best friends, believed that I had submitted my name for the Triwizard Tournament. He didn't stop believing it until after my first task, where I had to take a golden egg from a Hungarian Horntail, one of the fiercest dragons there is. He then realized that I would never have willingly put myself in such danger. It all became worse, when Rita Skeeter, a fraud of a journalist, forced me to interview with her. She had a quill that automatically wrote, but it didn't write what was being said, it wrote what would be most sensational as a newspaper story. She lied about a great many things and misquoted me in every answer I gave. The worst part of it was that most people believed her Daily Prophet article. Do you see how I ended up here?"

"Yes," Silvia sadly said, "I do, but that doesn't make it right. You never asked for this."

"The world is not always a fair place," Harry gently reminded her.

"I know," said Silvia.

"Do you have your iPod?" inquired Harry.

"Yup," said Silvia, pulling the small device out of her pocket.

She scrolled through the list of songs to find "Waiting on the World to Change" by John Mayer.

_me and all my friends,_

_we're all misunderstood _People, I'm really not lying about Voldemort's return. I don't want him back either, but he is.

_they say we stand for nothing and _**My dad says there are no ideals**

_there's no way we ever could _They say I just want attention

_now we see everything that's going wrong _**Voldemort's back**

_with the world and those who lead it _Voldemort has his old followers

_we just feel like we don't have the means _**We have to fight**

_to rise above and beat it _How can I fight Voldemort alone

_so we keep waiting _

_waiting on the world to change_ **Maybe, when people believe us, we can stop Lord Voldemort**

_we keep on waiting_

_waiting on the world to change _If people weren't in denial, there would be no chance that Voldemort would win.

_it's hard to beat the system_

_when we're standing at a distance _How can I make people believe me, when I'm hidden away at Privet Drive?

_so we keep waiting _

_waiting on the world to change _**Someday, they'll believe us. They have to!**

_now if we had the power_

_to bring our neighbors home from war_ I would give anything to bring back my parents, and Cedric, Bertha Jorkins, and that old Muggle

_they would have never missed a Christmas_

_no more ribbons on their door _

_and when you trust your television _**The reason this is happening is that the newspaper isn't telling the truth**

_what you get is what you got _**you get only lies**

_cause when they own the information, oh _stupid ministry is running the Daily Prophet

_they can bend it all they want _

_that's why we're waiting _

_waiting on the world to change _

_we keep on waiting _

_waiting on the world to change _

_it's not that we don't care, _

_we just know that the fight ain't fair_

_so we keep on waiting _

_waiting on the world to change _

_and we're still waiting _

_waiting on the world to change _

_we keep on waiting waiting on the world to change _

_one day our generation _

_is gonna rule the population _

_so we keep on waiting _

_waiting on the world to change _

_we keep on waiting _

_waiting on the world to change_

"I like this song," said Harry. "It really fits the situation."

As they sat there, another song came on.

A/N: Wicked laughter! Because I didn't get enough reviews, you get a cliffie!


	4. Ch 4: With a Little Help from my Friends

A/N: I really need more reviews in order to become a better writer. If you don't want to submit your ideas in a review, feel free to pm me, or to email me at . -Juno Moneta  
Disclaimer: I own only my plot and my character, Silvia Seton.

Chapter Four:

The iPod screen showed "With a Little Help From My Friends" by The Beatles.

"I love this song," said Silvia.

_What would you think if I sang out of tune, _

_Would you stand up and walk out on me._ No.

_Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song, _

_And I'll try not to sing out of key. _

_I get by with a little help from my friends, _

_I get high with a little help from my friends, _

_I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends. _

_What do I do when my love is away._** I don't have one, but Paul is cute… actually, John and Paul are cute…**

_(Does it worry you to be alone) _I miss the wizarding world…

_How do I feel by the end of the day _

_(Are you sad because you're on your own) _

_No I get by with a little help from my friends,_ We all pull through… **Thanks for helping me through this summer.**

_I get high with a little help from my friends, _

_Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends. _

_Do you need anybody, _

_I need somebody to love. _

_Could it be anybody _

_I want somebody to love. _

_Do you believe in love at first sight, _

_Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time. _

_What do you see when you turn out the light, _

_I can't tell you, but I know it's mine. _

_Oh I get by with a little help from my friends. _

_I get high with a little help from my friends, _

_Oh I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends. _

_Do you need anybody, _

_I just need somebody to love, _

_Could it be anybody, _

_I want somebody to love. _

_Oh I get by with a little help from my friends, _

_Mm I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends, _

_Oh I get high with a little help from my friends, _

_Yes I get by with a little help from my friends._

"I like it a lot too," said Harry.

He saw the figure of his old Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin, walking towards them. He frowned.

"That's my old defense professor. His name is Professor Lupin," Harry quietly told Silvia. More loudly, he said, "Oi! Moony! Over here!"

Professor Lupin walked over, chuckling at the wording of Harry's call: he sounded exactly like James. "Hello, Harry. Your father and Sirius used to say that. 'Oi! Moony! Over here! I have to copy your potions essay.' 'Oi! Moony! Over here! I'm bored.'"  
Harry grinned at his old defense professor: "And I even have him as my patronus, even if it is in his animagus form. This is Silvia Seton, she's a muggleborn witch who hasn't gotten her letter yet."

"Hi, Mr. Lupin, it's nice to meet you. I live in the house over there. Harry has just been telling me about Hogwarts."

"Hi, Silvia, it's nice to meet you too. Call me Remus. Harry, are you sure Silvia's a witch?" he asked, turning to Harry.

"I'm positive, Prof – Remus. I saw her do accidental magic before I met her. My cousin and his gang were beating her up, and her magic threw them off right when I got there," Harry told him. "Not mine," he added, noticing the skeptical look on Professor Lupin's face.

"Anyways, how'd you end up here, Remus?"

"I was coming to pick you up, actually. What's this you said about your cousin?"

Silvia beat Harry to answering: "Dudley loves to beat people up, including Harry. I don't know why he hasn't been expelled yet."

"Remus, I'd actually prefer to either stay here or have Silvia come too, if that's okay with you, Silvia," Harry told him.  
"I'd love to come, if you could convince my parents," said Silvia.

"Harry, if you're sure she's a witch, she can come. I'll help convince her parents. Now we have to get you both packed."

"I don't really have all that much," said Silvia.

"I'll bring a few of Dudley's hand-me-downs, and my Hogwarts stuff," said Harry.

"I think we should pack Harry's stuff first," suggested Silvia.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," said Remus.

--------

A/N: Because I didn't get enough reviews, I'm leaving you with a cliffie. I want at least four reviews with suggestions as to music choice, how I could make this story better, etc. Otherwise, you get another cliffie. I love you all, but I really do need reviews.

Hugs,

Juno Moneta


	5. Chapter 5: Hate on Me

A/N: I love autorecover. I just nearly lost all of my work, and autorecover saved most of it. Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a lot of trouble keeping up with schoolwork, and then my computer broke down, and then I lost my inspiration, and now, months later… I think it's come back, and I am hoping it stays. My summer vacation has already started, so I am developing a summer training schedule for studies and exercise. Yes, I know that the fact that my schedule was already in the making the first day after seeing one of my best friends graduate (sniffle sniffle … he's leaving all of us nerds to fend for ourselves… sniffle sniffle.) I really would love to have some reviews, with any constructive criticism you might have.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be a VERY rich woman, which would be very, very nice. I am not JK Rowling. I don't own Hate on Me either. I do, however, own Silvia Seton.

Chapter Five: Hate on Me

Remus, Harry, and Silvia walked into Harry's bedroom, and Remus asked Harry what he wanted to pack. He then walked over to the window, where Harry had left his trunk, and opened it, before softly crying "Pack!" as he swept his wand across everything Harry had wanted to pack in the room. At Remus' insistence, the three went to inform Aunt Petunia that Harry would not be back for the next summer. Aunt Petunia responded: "Good riddance! Get out, Freak! And don't come back until next summer."

As Remus, Silvia, and Harry walked to Silvia's house, Silvia let her iPod go to the next song. One called "Hate on Me" came up.

_If I could give you the world _Hmm… that's a pretty big gift to give.

_On a silver platter_

_Would it even matter? _**You wouldn't care, dad. **Not to the Dursleys.

_You'd still be mad at me _**Why wouldn't you be? You hate me.**

_If I can find in all this_

_A dozen roses_Why would I even bother?

_That I would give to you_

_You'd still be miserable _**And drunk. Very, very drunk.**

_'Cause in reality_

_I'm gon' be who I be_ And damn proud of it.

_And I don't feel no faults _**There's nothing wrong with being different.**

_For all the lies that you bought_ Did you really believe your son, oh "family" of mine, when he lied to get me in trouble?

_You can try as you may_

_Bring me down when I say_

_That it ain't up to you_

_Go on do what you do _It's my life. **I can leave and be rid of you too.**

_Hate on me hater_

_Now or later_

_Cause I'm gonna do me_

_You'll be mad baby_

_(Go head and hate)_

_Go head and hate on me hater_

_I'm not afraid of_

_What I got I paid for_

_You can hate on me_

_Ooh if I gave you peaches_

_Out of my own garden _**Well, Dad, it's your fault I don't have one of those.**

_And I made you a peach pie _Why should I do that, you've never done anything like that for me?

_Would you slap me high? _**Is that supposed to be a question? **Poor Silvia, her dad sure would.

_Wonder if I gave you diamonds_

_Out of my own room _Don't have diamonds, and, if I had them, they wouldn't go to you. **Thanks to you, Dad, I f don't have any diamonds.**

_Would you feel the love in that_

_Or ask why not the moon_

_If I gave you sanity_

_For the whole of humanity _The wizarding world doesn't want sanity.

_And had all the solutions_

_For the pain and pollution _Wish I had those…

_No matter where I live_

_Despite the things I give_

_You'll always be this way_

_So go ahead and..._

_You cannot_

_Hate on me_ I'll stand strong for you.

_Cause my mind is free _**Thank you for giving me a safe freedom, Harry.**

_Feel my destiny_

_So Shall it Be_

_So Shall it Be_

_Hate on me hater_

_Now or later_

_Cause I'm gonna do me_

_You'll be mad baby_

_(Go head and hate)_

_Go head and hate on me hater_

_I'm not afraid of_

_What I got I paid for_

_You can hate on me_

"Very true," said Harry, as they walked up the steps to Silvia's house. "You should pause this for now and put it away."

Remus knocked on the door, and Silvia's mother answered: "Oh, Silvia, who is this you've got with you? You've never had friends over before."

Harry introduced himself: "Hi, I'm Harry Potter, and I met your daughter a while ago."

"I'm Remus Lupin," added Moony, "and we were wondering if Silvia could stay with us. Harry already has some friends and their parents, and there are a few other girls around, and eight adults staying full-time."

Silvia's mother, hoping to spare the child her father's evil, responded: "Nice to meet you both, I'm Leah Paige Seton. It's just fine if Silvia stays with you. Can she write at least once a week, and perhaps call once in a while?"

"That can definitely be arranged," replied Remus. They quickly went and packed Silvia's stuff and said their goodbyes, and then Remus created a portkey from a water bottle, saying "Portus," and handed Harry and Silvia a paper that said _"The headquarters of the order of the phoenix are located at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London."_

"Think of that as you are touching the portkey," advised Remus. Seeing Silvia's look of confusion, he said: "This water bottle will take us somewhere, but I can't say it out loud here. Memorize the paper." He then burned the paper with a silent _incendio_, before the portkey transported them into a hallway, and, more specifically, surmised Harry, a hallway in Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

A/N: Please review! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside, and lets you have your say. It's a win-win situation.


	6. Chapter 6: Anthem

A/N: Because I am feeling guilty for leaving the story hanging for about six months, I am updating quickly. I don't know what song I am going to use, and I might not even have a song this chapter, so I'll play it by ear. In this story, Sirius is going to take it upon himself to tell Harry a bit more, and Harry is going to be a bit smarter about his godfather. Oh, and Silvia has decided to cheer everyone up. As always, I would appreciate any reviews that you write, and take into consideration your comments. Just so you know, Silvia is not a Mary-sue character, and my real name isn't Silvia, but I do like the name. I really do enjoy writing this fic.  
Love,  
Juno Moneta

Chapter Six: Anthem

Harry and Silvia took a moment to look around the hallway and take in their surroundings. They were in the middle of a long hall, lined with portraits on the left of ugly-looking men and women, and heads, elf heads, on the right. The hallway was dark and smelled of mold. Nobody spoke a word. There were two rooms to the right, marked kitchen and dining hall, and two rooms to the left, marked library and ballroom. Between the rooms, there was a staircase with several flights of stairs, covered with dirt. It seemed to Harry as though this house belonged to the Malfoys, but that they had left it behind about a century ago. Silvia was at first surprised, as she had not expected a wizarding house to look like this, but then, judging by the look on Harry's face, realized that the interior design was not typical of wizards' houses.

No more than ten seconds had passed before a tall man with black hair strode into the room and over to Harry, pulling him into a hug that rivaled Mrs. Weasley's and even Hagrid's. "Sirius," Harry managed to choke out, "Can't breathe." Harry's godfather immediately let go of him, simply saying "I missed you kid."

'He looks a lot better,' thought Harry. Harry simply couldn't keep from grinning at the sight of Padfoot's face. He then turned to the young witch beside him: "Silvia, this is my godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius, this is my friend Silvia Seton, she's a muggleborn witch, and will soon be getting her Hogwarts Letter."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Black," Silvia politely said, extending her hand. "Harry really missed you this summer."

"The pleasure is mine, and please call me Sirius," he said, shaking her hand. "Mr. Black was my father, and I'm afraid I didn't like him all that much. "

"Harry," whispered Sirius, "I know you probably want to know what's going on, but I can't tell you that right now, not with Mrs. Weasley hanging around."  
Harry simply nodded, he was expecting that, although he didn't like it. Annoyance quickly flashed across his face.

"She's really angry that I even suggested telling you anything," continued Sirius. "She thinks you're too young to be involved in this mess. I, however, am afraid that because a lot of this knowledge concerns you, you may not be safe if you aren't aware."

'That doesn't sound good,' thought Harry.

Sirius finished speaking before Molly Weasley could catch up to him: "I'll catch you sometime in the middle of the night when she's asleep. Feel free to ask questions at dinner, but expect most of them to be unanswered. You and Silvia might want to keep a list of questions (out of Mrs. Weasley's sight, of course) that you want to ask. Kiddo, I wish you didn't have to be in this war, I really do, but I have to accept that you will be, and that all I can do is give you all of the help and support that I can."

"Thanks, Sirius," said Harry. "Is that why Ron and Hermione haven't told me anything in their letters?"

"Oh, no. That was Dumbledore. He seemed to think it wasn't safe to send you information by owl," replied Sirius. "Of course, the most powerful wizard of this age has no idea that there are other magical ways to contact people," he sarcastically remarked.

"I've been pretty upset with him about that," Harry said, "but I decided to give him a chance. I guess he's destroyed that one. Ron and Hermione aren't completely off the hook either. I mean, headmaster or not, Albus Dumbledore should not have the power to make my best friends leave me in the dark. They could have chosen to write back to me anyways. It's not like anyone else could have let me know what was going on, and I know Hermione has read enough to know about other magical methods of communication. I don't understand why neither of them decided to question Dumbledore's orders and stand up for me. They have quite a bit to explain, but I won't be as angry, since you are going to tell me as much as you can tonight."

Harry heard Mrs. Weasley call Sirius in, and gave him one last hug, saying "see you later, Padfoot."

Sirius informed him: "Harry, you're on the third floor, first door to the right. Silvia, we didn't know you were coming, so you can hang out with Harry and the others for a little while until we set up a room for you."

The two quickly expressed their thanks as Sirius was walking out.

Harry then turned to his companion: "Silvia, I'll tell you everything Sirius tells me as soon as I can talk to you without Mrs. Weasley overhearing."

"I know," Silvia replied. "Want to listen to a song on the way up?"

"Sure," replied Harry.

Silvia pulled out her iPod, and pressed play. A song called "Anthem" by Leonard Cohen came on as the two slowly started up the stairs.

_The birds they sang _

_at the break of day _the violin sounds like a hug wrapping itself around you

_Start again _

_I heard them say _**that would be nice… **I don't think lengthy time travel is possible.

_Don't dwell on what_

_has passed away _Of course not. I'll just fight for him

_or what is yet to be. _

_Ah the wars they will _

_be fought again _**Unfortunately… and Harry's stuck in the mess.**

_The holy dove_

_She will be caught again _**The mistakes will repeat themselves.**

_bought and sold _

_and bought again _

_the dove is never free. _A prisoner… I can understand that.**I have a plea for peace. Nobody has heard it yet.**

_Ring the bells that still can ring _–Harry and Silvia found themselves rocking side-to-side with an arm around the other as they sung along.-

_Forget your perfect offering _

_There is a crack in everything _

_That's how the light gets in. _Otherwise life would be too damn depressing.

_We asked for signs _People want to know everything.

_the signs were sent: _But we ignored them.

_the birth betrayed _

_the marriage spent _**Like mum and dad.**

_Yeah the widowhood _

_of every government - _

_signs for all to see. _

_I can't run no more _

_with that lawless crowd _It's hard to defy Voldemort with no support.

_while the killers in high places _Voldemort is scary…

_say their prayers out loud. _**Church is filled with corruption and hypocrisy.**

_But they've summoned, they've summoned up _

_a thundercloud _

_and they're going to hear from me _I won't go without a fight.

_Ring the bells that still can ring _Let people know. **Make a statement. Make it resound through all of our hearts.**

_Forget your perfect offering _

_There is a crack in everything _Nothing is flawless, **but that makes it wonderful.**

_That's how the light gets in_

_You can add up the parts _

_but you won't have the sum _synergy is everything

_You can strike up the march, _

_there is no drum _**Live with every fibre of your being.**

_Every heart, every heart _

_to love will come _

_but like a refugee. _

_Ring the bells that still can ring _

_Forget your perfect offering _

_There is a crack, a crack in everything _

_That's how the light gets in. _

_Ring the bells that still can ring _

_Forget your perfect offering _

_There is a crack, a crack in everything _

_That's how the light gets in. _

_That's how the light gets in._

_That's how the light gets in._

Harry and Silvia had reached the third floor. They turned to the right and walked in, and Ron and Hermione greeted Harry enthusiastically.

Hermione immediately ran at Harry and hugged him, saying: "We missed you so much, Harry. You must be so very terribly angry with us for not telling you anything. Professor Dumbledore made us promise not to tell you anything in a letter, because it could be intercepted. We really wish we could have kept you informed, but we promised. Oh, and who's this you've got with you?"

"Oi, Mione, let the man breathe! Harry, mate, how've you been?"

"Ron, Hermione, this is Silvia Seton. She's a ten-year-old muggleborn witch. I met her when she used accidental magic against my cousin because he was beating her up. Silvia, this is Ron, and that's Hermione. I have been seriously uninformed, haven't slept much, and the Dursley's have been nothing short of evil. I'm glad I'm here now, and I'd really like to know what the Order of the Phoenix is, what's going on with Voldemort, and why Mrs. Weasley is being so rude to Sirius. Oh, and where are we? Oh, and Dumbledore is full of crap. Owls are not the only form of magical communication. And I would like to think that my two best friends would keep me informed, or at least question an order that seems fishy."

After pleasantries were exchanged with Silvia, Hermione responded to Harry's questions and accusations: "The Order of the Phoenix is a secret organization that was founded and led by Professor Dumbledore in the last war to fight You-Know-Who. We don't know much about what's happening with You-know-who, but we found that he's been trying to lay low and raise an army. We don't know much beyond that. We are in Sirius' family's house, and they weren't exactly good wizards. Ron's mum is angry with Sirius because she thinks he's treating you like an adult who can make his own decisions. She thinks you are a child who should be shielded from knowledge, and I would be inclined to agree with her under normal circumstances, but it seems that you can't avoid fighting You-know-who no matter how hard you try, so it just makes the fight less safe fore you. I'm really sorry for not trying to find another way to keep you informed, I'm just so used to listening to authority."

"Yeah, mate," added Ron. "I just thought that Dumbledore must have been right, I didn't bother to wonder because I assumed that he wouldn't do anything bad to you."

"Apology temporarily accepted," replied Harry.

They all had to leave, when they heard Mrs. Weasley's call of "Dinner!"

End of Chapter. Please Review, because you will get fluffy plot bunnies in return.

-Juno Moneta


	7. Chapter 7: All the Pretty Little Horses

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I really do love writing this, and I hope you like reading it. Dinner should be interesting.

Chapter Seven

Harry, Silvia, Ron, and Hermione trooped down the stairs for dinner, and Mrs. Weasley immediately swept Harry into a bone-crushing hug, eying him critically. "You're so thin, dear. Those muggles haven't been feeding you enough."

Harry said nothing, already used to her comments on his size.

"Lo, Sirius, Remus." Harry and his friends greeted his godfather.

"Evening," returned the marauders, grinning.

Ginny Weasley was setting the plates on the kitchen table. "Oi, Ginny!" called Ron. "Come 'ere, and meet Silvia."  
"Merlin, Ron, do you have to yell that loud?" the girl wearily replied. She stuck her hand out to Silvia, and introduced herself: "Hello Silvia, I'm Ginny Weasley, and that rude prat is my brother. It's nice to meet you."

"Hey, I'm Silvia Seton. I met Harry this summer in the park-"  
Here, Harry snorted. "More like I saw you accidentally use powerful magic to throw my whale of a cousin and his gang off of you."  
"Bloody hell," said Ron. "Your cousin's worse than Malfoy, if he beats girls up."

"I'm amazed that you turned out so well," added Hermione. "After all, your relatives haven't really tried to raise you well.

"With their idea of child rearing, I think that it's a good thing they didn't try with me," responded Harry.

Dinner was finally set out on the table.

"Hey Sirius," Harry addressed his godfather. "How have you been?"

His godfather scowled, and responded "I've always hated this place – but it's the safest we can have."

"Why is this a better hideout than anywhere else?" Harry countered.

"My family was evil, the lot of them – they mistreated house elves, and hated muggles – the perfect place for them to hide their evils was, therefore, in the middle of muggle London, but, as a result of their hatred towards muggles, they also made this house unplottable. Since the house is now under the Fidelius charm, it's even safer," Sirius explained.

"Wow, your family sounds lovely," Harry dryly responded. "And I thought I had it bad." He wasn't sure if he liked the gleam that rose in Hermione's eye at the Blacks' attitude towards house elves; but, having seen the wall lined with the heads of decapitated elves, somewhat agreed with her.

He felt Crookshanks's soft fur brush his legs, and bent down to pet Hermione's cat.

Harry looked over at Fred and George, who were making pig noises as Tonks changed her face to that of a pig and back to her usual face. He noticed that Remus looked particularly disgusted, and smiled to himself. Those two were really blind. Perhaps because of his heightened consciousness of the possible romance between Remus and Tonks, Harry began to notice flickers of Ginny's auburn hair caught in the candle-light. At first, it felt completely natural, but, as he found himself tuning out the animated argument between Ron and Hermione ("Ronald, how can you say that? You heard Sirius – mistreating house elves is EVIL. I cannot believe you!" Ears red, Ronald had responded: "Yeah, well, the house elves at Hogwarts AREN'T mistreated – they don't WANT sick leave or pay – and if they did want that, I bet Dumbledore would probably give it to them." To which Hermione responded: "Honestly, you're so naïve. House elves have been enslaved for centuries – of course they'll resist change. They don't want…") in favor of daydreaming about Ginny, Harry remembered that Ginny was Ron's sister – and that Ron would kill him for these thoughts. Harry shook his head just in time to see Sirius and Remus exchange a knowing look, and was startled to hear that Mrs. Weasley was sending the children to bed.

Harry walked up the stairs, eagerly awaiting his information session with Sirius. A second later, he felt an earphone in his ear, and relaxed.

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry_ Sleep tight. **Sleep well, Harry**

_Go to sleep ye little baby_

_When you wake, you shall have_

_All the pretty little horses_

_Way down yonder in the meadow_

_Lies a poor little lamb-y_

_Bees and butterflies picking at its eyes_

_Poor little thing's crying mammy_

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry_

_Go to sleep ye little baby._

Harry was definitely ready for that nap. "Goodnight, everyone," he yawned, hugging them all. "Night," they responded.


End file.
